First of Many
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Tumblr prompt from frostbite883; Bloom & Asami Sato have a friendly sparring match together.


Bloom messed up big time. And she knew it too. She'd always expected that she'd lose her powers at the hands of the Trix or some other future foe. How she'd lost her powers was completely pathetic. They weren't yanked out of her nor claimed by serious battle injury.

No.

She'd lost them to no one.

They practically just dissipated into thin air, she really didn't even know how.

Only that she'd wished to be a normal girl again and then…

Now there was nothing left of Sparks or the Great Dragon. Nothing but her.

They all said they weren't mad…her friends did. But she could only half believe them. They had to be disappointed in what she did. How was she supposed to fight the Trix now? Was there even anyone to fight anymore?

Above all, those three seemed to be the most disappointed about the loss of the dragon fire. "What a waste…" Bloom couldn't remember which of the three said it. "I would have handled the flame much better." Said another. One of the three simply sat in silence for the longest of time before saying "well how pathetic is this…who are we going to victimize now? Can't even fight without her magic."

And it was true. Bloom had found that she was pretty useless without the dragon fire. The Trix took it upon themselves to exploit. Icy had managed to kick her ass…without even using her frosty powers.

It happened on the first night of September.

Icy kicked the window to her dorm room open. Bloom didn't even get out a 'not now' before the woman invited herself in.

"It's rather boring…you not being able to fight back and what not."

"Thanks Icy." Bloom muttered.

"What if I said I know someone who can help you out? She' pretty much just as irritating to be around as you are…just as ridiculously sweet…except she can actually fight." Icy continued.

"I would question you motives."

"I'm evil. I'm a terrible person. I don't play fair. But I like a challenge. You no longer provide such. Frankly everyone else is also just as useless as you…and they have powers. Alfea really needs to update their curriculum." Icy shrugged.

Bloom remained silent.

"So. Do you want to know who this person is? And where you can find her?"

"Not really…" Bloom declined.

Icy frowned. "Too bad." Icy snapped her fingers. "Bloom, this is Asami Sato. Sato, this is Bloom. I hate both of you, you're both annoying. I know you'll get along just great." She shoved the raven haired girl closer to Bloom.

"Sato…" she turned to face Asami. "Is going to teach you to fight without magic. I'm going to come back in a week or two. Bloom better be able to provide me with the challenge I need or I'll see to it that both of you pay the price." With the threat vocalized, the woman disappeared in a flurry of glittering snow.

"She's charming." Asami pointed out. "How'd you meet her?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"She told me that she was trying to get to the kingdom of Solaria but, because of Stormy, wound up in Republic City…my home."

"Makes enough sense." Bloom shrugged.

"I take it I'm teaching you to fight tomorrow?"

"If that's what you want to do." Bloom replied.

"Well I'd love to help you. I've helped the Avatar many times." Asami gave her a sweet smile. "Maybe afterwards we can go for a drive…I've heard that the Satomobiles you have are different than the ones we have in Republic city."

"You actually teach me to fight good and I'll buy you any car you want!" Bloom laughed.

Asami had Bloom awake first thing in the morning. She had sweet talked Faragonda in letting her use the gym for the day (much to the excitement of the students who wanted to skip the class).

"Alright Bloom. The first thing I can teach you is that everything is in your stance. If you have firm footing—legs shoulder width apart, knees bent slightly—and loose…ready to fight arms, you have a good start." Asami explained. "The last thing you want is for you opponent to knock you off balance. Which Icy didn't hesitate to mention was easy to do."

"Stance. Got it." Bloom mentally jotted down.

"When I was a little girl, my teacher had always taught me to try for a series of quick light jabs as opposed to one or two sloppy hard blows. You put too much effort into one punch and it wears you out. Sure it hurts the person more, but they have time to recover when you get tired."

"Makes enough sense." Bloom nodded.

The non-bender worked Bloom through a set of techniques—correcting errors along and adding new moves the way.

"Alright Bloom, I think you're ready. Don't get too offended if I beat you." Asami teased. "I've only been doing this for years."

"Bring it." Bloom grinned.

The non-bender struck first. Her first move already had Bloom trying (clumsily) to keep her footing. She eventually tripped and landed butt-first on the ground. Asami gave her a pseudo-kick in the head.

"If this were a real fight, that would be it. Your stance was too loose." Asami remarked and helped Bloom to her feet.

Bloom gave a frustrated pound on the ground.

"It's alright, you'll get it." Asami smiled. "You ready for another go?"

"I guess." Bloom stood up.

This time the two were practically dancing around the room; Bloom playing defense and Asami on offense. The red head found herself ducking under Asami's attacks and making an occasional strike back.

"You're doing great Bloom." Asami encouraged.

Bloom finally had the woman off her feet.

This was the first time she felt empowered. The first time in a long while.

The first time of many to come.


End file.
